mismatched_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Otlan Trust and Thought
The Order of Otlan Trust and Thought is a doomsday cult founded by Terakawa "Mint" Iwao. They hold belief that Tlil'anqui is their Harbinger, the one who was destined to bring about the end of the universe, and that Citlal'quimo is their saviour and will bring them when he recreates the universe. History Founded after the Ixalen Extinction Event and the resulting Cardinal Break, the Otlan Trust began with only Mint and her husband, Frankie. The two were imprisoned by the Paradise Association when they had met, and it was by chance that Frankie had befriended one of the Eolen in the prison. The book detailed a prophecy (which the group carries on), though attempts to disprove the possibility of it coming true. The two shared the book, and hatched the idea to spread the prophecy and even try to bring it about, believing that the universe that the Cardinal Break ejected them into deserved destruction, and that they could help shape the new universe to their own beliefs and ideals. After a prison break that released 400 people into the wild of the Fringe Dimension, Frankie and Mint both managed to recruit members in the ensuing chaos, and even managing to turn some of Paradise's members against them. The five then fled the 12th Landing, resettling in an abandoned town, the 23rd Landing, which would be renamed Oasis. Using their eyes inside Paradise, the group would regularly plan prison breaks when they saw people who they thought would make valuable members, then recruiting them. Because of their ideology, though, the number of people who truly joined. Of all the planned breaks, however, only one was fruitful. The rest were either stopped by guards with prisoners being escorted back or, in more severe cases, no surviving escapees. It was later that their newest member, would be recruited after his failed termination from Paradise. Upon the discovery of the Ixalen Survivors, Mint began scrambling for those who filled the roles discribed in the prophecy. It was when the Ixalen offered their help in finding these people that the two became close allies. As the Otlan Trust was expertly hiding off-the grid, they offered the Ixalen refuge and power in return. Over a couple months, the Ixalen were effectively puppeteering the Otlan Trust to drive the prophecy forward. While not agreed to by both sides, the arrangement was welcome; Otlan got contact with potential members, and the Ixalen got to enforce their will over the group and whoever they had contact with. It was during this period that they began worshiping Tlil'anqui and Citlal'quimo. Now, with Tlil'anqui opening rifts between dimension, they've extended their reach and founded "Oasis" as an actual township that is hiding the cult under the rug. Since they can now influence the Public Dimension, the Ixalen Cualaac has begun writing out orders that the cult executes in attempts to widen their membership and strengthen their numbers. Beliefs Like any other groups, Otlan Trust has several beliefs regarding the world, life, behaviour, and perception. First and foremost, however, is their belief in what is called the Otlan Prophecy. Prophecy Otlacach Yoaltica, xica lipic chitet pilhua, lipic teyacpan citlal'nixixi tlacat. Ahmo cocox yaz tetolin, auh ahmo yaoyotl quinmictia. Tlapieloya cuitlayo nozo tlozotl, ca onmocahua omimac Motlachi acachto Itlatol yacat extlitepan zotl Itepoz neuctica maca manel imihio miquiztetzahuitl Tlapieloya itlaneuctzo, ca quitemo tlepinii nochpotzin. Motlachi teiuc Imac, nextlalli nictzet auh maxaltic xica omicelic. Tenenii huetzi iuh tetuehilnii ahpalan imeztica Tlapieloya piptlotonii, ca intza nenemi anqui toca toyollonii Motlachi xoco Mayanaliztica, citlal'nixixi xoconcua atlaca auh zoquixico. Anqui auh nochpotzin teyacanazque xica momiquiz. Tlapieloya icuac imilhuiuh, ca otlacach'titlacatl otlecoto The first phase of the prophecy outlines qualities of an entity identified as the “'Star Eater'”. First, they will be born through an unorthodox method in the Dusk Era. It also tells that the Star Eater has legendary traits of being immune to disease and injury. The last line gives a warning that they will control the unsightly or well-loved, and use them as their hands in the world. The second phase tells that the voice of the Star Eater will tear apart society, and that they possess superb speech skills and honeyed words that could even rot a spirit. The last line warns that they will attract an entity identified as the “'Enlightened Maiden'”. The third phase explains that the Star Eater is capable of destroying the land itself, possibly alluding to natural or political disaster. The last line warns to watch the young during this time, as an entity known as the “'Hunter of Souls'” is one of them. The fourth and final phase tells of the true end, one in which the Star Eater lives up to his name and devours everything deemed impure. It also mentions that the Hunter of Souls and Candlelit Maiden will lead the Star Eater to those who deserve a more painful death. The final line of the prophecy leads into the Dawn Era, where an entity known as the “'Birth Master'” will surface to recreate the world. Nine Fires and Three Sheathes Claiming that the belief came from a vision the Sun had whispered to her while she was placing candles and preparing jeweled daggers for a ritual, Mint has made the Nine Fires and Three Sheathes a central concept in the Otlan Trust, with each candle representing a certain aspect of life, and each sheathe representing an aspect of man. Category:Lore Category:Factions Category:Otlan